


understanding

by Alastory



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Love, Porn With Plot, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastory/pseuds/Alastory
Summary: Эрза и Джерар спорят с упрямой судьбой, но судьба все-таки мудрее.Сборник PWP, где идиоты вляпываются все крепче и крепче.
Relationships: Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet
Kudos: 4





	1. Канун Рождества

  
… И всю дорогу домой она думала, стоит ли одеться? Стоит ли призвать какую-нибудь меховую броню. Не особо полезную, не слишком стойкую, совсем не легендарную, а просто броню, которую она купила как-то на распродаже в одном из мелких городишек, пока ездила на задание гонять монстров.

Но тогда Джерар заберет пальто. Но тогда он просто развернется и уйдет.

Кажется, про ее магию он вспомнил тоже:

— Эрза… тебе не холодно идти так, по снегу? Может… призовешь броню? — пожевав губами, неуверенно спросил он и снова повернулся к ней. Все это время Джерар, перекинув руку Эрзы через плечо, аккуратно вел ее по заснеженным улицам.

Она слабо помотала головой:

— Нет брони. Да и я… не соображаю.

— Понятно, — сразу кивнул он, принимая ее слова за чистую монету. — Как бы ты ни была способна, но призывать на нетрезвую голову не стоит… Плата может быть слишком велика.

Сказав так, он замолк, покорившись ее лжи, и Эрза покраснела. И дело было не в том, что она чувствовала мягкое объятие Джерара (хотя и по этой причине тоже), а потому, что запоздало поняла, как нагло воспользовалась его добротой.

«Наверное, мне просто хотелось тебя увидеть. И вот ты здесь, а я… я так не хочу, чтобы ты уходил», — с горечью подумала она, не замечая, как снег жжет холодом ступни, как зябко идти с голыми бедрами и коленками. И как вообще стыдно выйти голой и показаться всему городу (пускай в тот час прохожих — раз и обчелся).

— Уже близко, — шепнула она ему, а сама прижалась к его боку лучше, чувствуя даже так живое тепло.

— Да, мы почти пришли, — снова кивнул Джерар, и Эрза спросила себя: откуда ему знать?  
Но… кажется, он прекрасно ориентировался в этом квартале и как-то выяснил, где она живет.

***

Едва они зашли, как Джерар уверенно повел ее в ванную — как будто всегда так водил. Или жил в ее доме многие-многие годы. Озаренная этой мыслью, Эрза притормозила на пороге.

— Что такое? — забеспокоился Джерар и повернул к ней голову. — Я просто включу тебе воду, усажу в ванну и уйду. Не беспокойся.

— Ты… никуда не уйдешь, — помолчав немного, каким-то чужим голосом пробормотала она. Губы казались деревянными, а откуда-то из глубины, от самого сердце шла непонятная дрожь. Руки у Эрзы тряслись.

— Я не могу тебя беспо…

— Мне нужна помощь! Останься! — резко приказала она, после чего толкнула его в грудь, вырвалась и одним махом скинула пальто. Даже не оборачиваясь, Эрза прекрасно знала, что он отвел глаза.

Они молчали: он замер на месте, а она вся тряслась и лихорадочно дышала. Но вот прошла минута, и Джерар с тихим вздохом уронил:

— Конечно. Я подожду снаружи, — после чего неслышными шагами вышел и прикрыл за собой дверь.

Когда Эрза выкручивала вентили крана, пальцы у нее так дрожали, что не хватало силы включить воду. Она подналегла… и с четвертого раза получилось.

***

От горячей воды Эрза окончательно протрезвела, и теперь было так горько, что приходилось кусать нижнюю губу, чтобы не расплакаться. В горле что-то распирало, в носу щипало, но она запретила себе плакать. Что-то подсказывало: если она расплачется перед Джераром, тот просто сбежит. Засыплет ее извинениями, повернется и уйдет с опущенной головой, будто несет на себе грехи всего мира.

Поэтому Эрза скоро соображала, что бы такого сказать, что бы такого сделать, чтобы оставить его на ночь… на день… или хотя бы на несколько часов. И хоть Эрза упорно выжимала из больной головы варианты — а она страшно гудела после всего выпитого, — придумать так ничего и не удалось. Заранее проклиная себя за трусость и глупость, Эрза выползла из ванны, обтерлась махровым полотенцем и надела банный халат. По подбородку скользнули мокрые волосы, и почему-то липкая прядь показалась распаренной коже неприятной, точно скользкая змея.

«Зачем это все? Он ведь все равно уйдет», — отстраненно подумала Эрза, но поспешно тряхнула головой, отгоняя горькие мысли.

Джерар ждал ее на кухне с чем-то в дымящейся чашке. Эрза робко подошла, и он осторожно сунул ей питье, предлагая то ли взять, то ли не брать вовсе. Но Эрза взяла и машинально отпила: в чашке оказалось простенькое зелье на травах. Чуть лучше, чем чай. Скорее чай, сдобренный магией.

— А казалось, что глинтвейн, — с удивлением пробормотала она, хотя и не подумала упрекать, но Джерар ее не понял.

— Глинтвейн? Прости, не подумал! Могу быстро сварить, но… Эрза… Разве теперь можно? Ты едва стоишь на ногах.

— Просто устала, — отмахнулась она, заправляя за ухо прядь все еще мокрых алых волос — Джерар проводил ее жест каким-то странным взглядом, и тут Эрза догадалась, что обидела его, упрекнув глинтвейном.

Ее как ошпарило: она ведь хотела сказать совсем другое! Например, что не надо было так беспокоиться. И встречать ее не надо было. И если уж встретил, не стоит так от нее… бегать. Обращаться с ней как со стеклянной. У нее вообще-то полный комплект доспехов, с которыми можно разнести несколько королевств. Можно остановить даже конец света. Но из всех этих мыслей она только и смогла, что выжать из себя:

— В смысле… глинтвейна не надо. Я просто… не подумала?.. — она посмотрела на него с надеждой, что он как-то догадается, о чем ей хочется сказать, и он действительно почти сразу понял. Точнее, понял, что его не упрекают. Джерар ответил ей робкой улыбкой.

— Прости, получилось все равно не слишком вкусно. Но вроде бы согревает. Ты больше… не мерзнешь?

Эрза неопределенно повела плечами. О том, что она ходила голышом по заснеженным улицам, уже как-то забылось. Если и подморозило ступни, то теперь совсем не чувствовалось. Ей было жарко. Ей было жарко рядом с Джераром, впрочем, в этом ведь нет ничего нового.

— Нет, — наконец она мотнула головой, отводя взгляд.

— Рад слышать. Тогда я пойду? — его голос звучал мягко и очень просительно, и это взбесило ее мгновенно, не на шутку. Так, как не могут за весь год взбесить Нацу с Греем, даже если уронят десять колоколов, разнесут в щепу сотню деревень и провалят с тысячу заданий.

Она поняла, что злится, по тому, как у нее тряслись плечи. Как прыгала чашка в руках. Джерар тут же перепугался, отнял чашку, поставил куда-то и обхватил ей плечи. Но спросить, что опять случилось, ему не хватило духу. А в душе Эрзы клокотал такой концентрированный гнев, что было страшно расцепить зубы: только открой рот, наверняка наговоришь столько всего лишнего, что до конца жизни будешь жалеть.

Но Джерар как будто не чувствовал угрозы. Он зачем-то мягко погладил ее по трясущемуся плечу, обхватил пальцами, и другая его рука сделала то же самое. Он как будто обнимал ее, но на расстоянии, и это окончательно вывело Эрзу из себя:

— Какой же ты идиот! — прошипела она и рывком схватила его за челюсть, развернула к себе и заставила посмотреть глаза в глаза. Джерар шумно сглотнул и, облизав губы, попытался отвести взгляд, но не посмел. Ужас отразился в его зрачках, и Эрзу это взбесило еще больше:

— Не смей! Не смей, — рявкнула она, и он едва заметно кивнул, соглашаясь. То, что отводить взгляд нельзя, Джерар уже понял.

Сколько она прожигала его взглядом, Эрза не знала, но видела, как он покорно принимает ее гнев. И почему-то чем дольше он смотрел ей в глаза, тем мягче становилось выражение его лица. Эрза видела странный блеск, видела бархатистые переплетения синих и голубых нитей в радужке Джерара, и порой среди них попадались ярко-зеленые петли, которые давали глазам зеленоватый отлив. Такие глаза должны быть холодными, должны быть у бессердечного убийцы, но взгляд их казался Эрзе тающим. Будто льдинка на ладони — все еще сияет, дает яркий и колючий блеск, но видно, какие мягкие и нежные края. И как скоро она станет ничем — растечется на ладони простой водой.

Джерар таял у нее на глазах, и этим злил Эрзу еще больше. Она не понимала, почему его покорность и видимая нежность так трогают ее. Она не понимала, пока что-то в голове не щелкнуло.

Страдая сам, изнывая от плохо скрываемых чувств, он раз за разом обрекает ее переживать то же самое. Не дает счастья ни себе, ни ей. Раньше Эрза уважала его решение, понимала, что им нужно перелопатить массу дел, исправить кучу ошибок, исполнить долг перед друзьями. И да, между ними стоит чужая смерть. Многие смерти, если подумать.

Но теперь, когда она уже так долго видит обычное человеческое счастье, доступное, кажется, всему свету, но не Эрзе Титании, уважать принципы Джерара больше не получалось. Особенно потому, что он смотрел на нее сверху вниз, как будто пренебрегая. Как будто утешая маленькую девочку.

Стиснув зубы, Эрза резко и больно дала ему под дых. Как тысячу раз давала Грею или Нацу. Не жалея, не сомневаясь, не делая никакой скидки.

Джерар захрипел, согнулся и с перекошенным от боли лицом упал перед ней на колени. Но плечи… но ее плечи так и не выпустил.

— А теперь подумай хорошенько, так ли ты хочешь уйти, — нацепив лживо-ласковую улыбку на лицо, елейным голоском начала она. — Потому что если ты сейчас, Джерар Фернандес, струсишь и заведешь разговор об искуплении… Я так изобью тебя… я так изобью тебя, что ты больше, больше…

Она начала с угрозы. Она начала уверенно. Она говорила очень жестко, но под конец предательски задрожали губы, и слезы все-таки хлынули ручьем. А в следующую секунду Джерар уже тащил ее к себе, поставил на колени тоже, чтобы потом, морщась от боли, едва дыша, крепко обнять ее.

Вытирая бегущие слезы об его одежду, выворачиваясь в его руках, Эрза и не знала, что делать. С одной стороны, ей хотелось и ущипнуть дурака, и помять, и ударить очень и очень больно, а с другой… сделать что-нибудь другое, но как начать — она не знала. Как они вообще впервые поцеловались? Как до этого дошло? Эрза не помнила. Все случилось так быстро, как-то само, и теперь как это повторить, Эрза даже не догадывалась. Одно дело читать о чужих страстях и чужом опыте, где все у героев получается как по щелчку, а совсем другое дойти до такой близости с вполне живым человеком. Что нужно сделать? Что еще?

С большим трудом, едва разбирая, как у него застегнут ворот, она дернула ткань и обнажила ему шею и ключицу, чтобы ткнуться туда лицом. Джерар не сопротивлялся. Джерар запутался в ее волосах и теперь боялся дернуться, боялся сделать ей больно. А когда она провела носом по его шее, по кромке челюсти и ткнулась губами в щеку, он мигом покраснел и затрясся. Обхватывая руками его спину, Эрза уже знала, что он не вырвется.

— Зачем ты дразнишь меня? — глухо спросил он ей в плечо и крепко стиснул, обнимая за плечо и за талию. Теперь они были так близко, что даже сквозь ткань Эрза чувствовала, как сталкиваются их грудные клетки. А сталкивались они часто — оба поверхностно и быстро дышали.

— И если ты ничего не скажешь, случится непоправимое. Мы будем оба страдать, — тихо заметил он обещающе коснулся губами выступающего хрящика на ухе Эрзы. Его теплое дыхание обжигало, и Эрза, вся трясясь от гнева, страха и возбуждения, треснутым голосом ответила:

— Я уже страдаю. Так пусть уже все… случится.

И она впилась пальцами ему в спину, сжимая безжалостно и крепко, через ткань.

— Ну что ж… теперь ты точно погубила нас, — заметил Джерар с горьким смешком и, оттолкнув Эрзу, выбрался из крепких объятий. Но едва выбрался, как атаковал.

Эрза захлебнулась воздухом, когда он смял ей губы и дернул за полу банного халата. Ткань сползла с плеча и обнажила грудь, но больше Джерар не пытался Эрзу прикрывать, не пытался отстраняться или отворачиваться.

Кажется, впервые в жизни он решил, что никуда не уйдет.

***

За всю жизнь Эрза так и не смогла себе объяснить, как они оказались в спальне. Она только помнила, что бесконечно вырывалась, поднималась, падала, и что ее куда-то тащили. Она отбивалась от крепких, но незлых, поцелуев, от шарящих по ней рук, и пусть эти руки казались ей нежными, что-то злило ее, и она упрямо пыталась взять ситуацию под контроль.

Но Джерар не дал ей ни малейшего шанса.

Он ловко подстраивался под каждое движение, подавлял любое ее копошение, а недовольные вопли затыкал мягкими мокрыми поцелуями, на которые Эрза не умела отвечать. Нежный и скользкий язык тыкался ей в губы, иногда попадал в рот, а когда попадал, хозяйничал так, что Эрзе казалось: она вот-вот сойдет с ума.

Но себя она немного недооценила. По-настоящему она сошла с ума не от того, как Джерар ласкал ее губы — то втягивая, то посасывая, то мягко и даже как-то просительно вылизывая уголки. Каждый поцелуй казался и уважительным, и голодным. И если Эрза отвечала всхлипом или стоном, неловко ворочала языком в ответ, Джерар, казалось, приходил в полный восторг и мелкими поцелуями осыпал все ее лицо, чтобы после сконцентрироваться на одном: на глубоких и крепких, как смерть, поцелуях. Чтобы до болезненной неги, чтобы до боли уздечек. Чтобы во рту кипел бой, который неизбежно закончится сладким бессилием. И от этого бессилия так захочется умереть.

Нет, Эрза сошла с ума и не от того, когда он раскрыл ее, кое-как расправившись со складками халата. И не когда он сам разделся чуть ли не двумя текучими движениями, и она увидела крепкий торс с валиками мышц даже под ребрами, увидела крепкие бедра, а потом и небольшой аккуратный член. Последний он покрыл какой-то прозрачной пленкой, которую сотворил между указательным и большим пальцем. Пленка переливалась, как вода на свету, сидела плотно, оставив только небольшой кончик, и от этого казалось, что член у Джерара маслянисто-мокрый, как будто сбрызнули водой. Эрза по-прежнему отлично видела его форму, как идут венки, как дергается розовая головка, и все вместе почему-то не пугало ее — только немного смущало. Она видела многих мужчин голыми, не боялась раздеться сама, но с Джераром было все по-другому.

Его она и стыдилась, и боялась — очень и очень долго. 

А теперь, разглядывая его всего, она краснела скорее от того, что он только что сотворил с ее ртом. Бульварные книжонки и любовные романчики в своих описаниях оказались бесконечно далеки, как и стыдные мысли Эрзы. Все получилось грязнее и хуже, куда хаотичнее, но все же —прекраснее. Эрза чувствовала сама, на своих грудях и сосках мокрые поцелуи, скользкий язык; чувствовала, как высыхают на разгоряченной коже дорожки слюны и капельки пота.

Но куда лучше чувствовала крепкое тело Джерара, когда он, нависая над ней, немного ее придавливал. Сильные его руки с нежными пальцами гуляли по ее грудям, бедрам, мягко раздвигали ей ноги, и Эрза не заметила сама, как оказалась постыдно раскрыта, даже уязвима.

Она мельком подумала, что вот он, момент истины, и будет наверняка больно, но…

Джерар и не думал в нее входить.

Мазнув языком по торчащему соску (и Эрзе от этого было ни холодно, ни жарко), он стал мелкими поцелуями спускаться к ее животу, бедрам, мягко куснул где-то у коленки, затем выше, за внутреннюю сторону бедра, где у Эрзы были тоже литые мышцы. Краснея, она не совсем понимала, зачем он так с ней, что он хочет сделать, но когда поняла, ее как ошпарило.

Окончательно ее проняло с первым прикосновением языка к половым губам, и тут же этот язык прошелся вдоль, слизывая капли смазки. Эрза сама собой дернулась, выгнулась дугой, вцепилась зубами в нижнюю губу, стараясь как-то выдержать и не кричать — щекотка языка была невыносимой.

Не приятной — невыносимой.

Джерар разлегся между ее ног и постепенно добился, чтобы она закинула щиколотки ему на плечи, и Эрза теперь могла бить его стопами по спине, что делала всякий раз, когда ее скручивало от внутренней истерики. Извиваясь на его языке, пытаясь то ли убежать, то ли податься крепче, она глупо и постыдно хныкала, что-то просила, а язык жалил и жалил ее лаской, не давая думать вообще ни о чем.

Тело у Эрзы крепкое, сильное, выносливое. Тысячу раз ее жгли огнем и молнией, испытывали на ней самые жестокие удары, и со временем она в принципе разучилась что-либо чувствовать. Однако Джерар сразу же нашел в ней уязвимость, ту точку, которая еще могла что-то чувствовать. То самое скрытое под всеми складками кожи, под броней из мышц и костей, и теперь без жалости ласкал там, не позволяя от себя отстраниться. За все годы глупого самопожертвования Джерар награждал ну очень щедро, и Эрза ненавидела его за это.

Пару раз ее скручивало особенно сильно, и она, не выдержав, все-таки что-то стонала. В бою из нее ни звука не выбьешь, а если она кричит, то пугает противника, но Джерар вырвал у нее столько криков, столько глупостей, что, видимо, теперь она до конца жизни будет мучительно краснеть всякий раз, когда его увидит.

Вскоре к беспощадному языку добавился и один палец, который мягко проник сквозь скользкие складки и мягко затрепетал внутри Эрзы. Вся сжавшись, она вцепилась Джерару в волосы и выкрикнула что-то нечленораздельное, после чего ее как вырубило. Она не могла пошевелиться, а сознание вообще угасло.

И лишь спустя много лет Джерар признался ей:

«Прости, воспользовался ситуацией. Наверное, для тебя тогда все закончилось пять или шесть раз. Конечно, ты вымоталась, а я… я постыдно сбежал. Надеялся, что могу еще как-то от себя уберечь. Но знаешь… на самом деле тогда я подписал себе приговор. Все просто не могло кончиться так… Потом я страшно мучился, ведь уже попробовал, и хотел еще и еще. Прости… я выбрал самый безопасный для тебя способ, надеялся, что больше ты не захочешь… и… Эрза?»

За тот случай в канун Рождества она врезала ему не раз и не два.


	2. Chapter 2

Где-то рядом, буквально в соседних комнатах, сильно шумели. Компания попалась безобразная — в стены кидали предметы, вскоре перешли на мебель, зычно звали бедную прислугу, и, кажется, саке там лилось рекой.

Но Джерару на это было несколько все равно. В комнате, которую ему выдали, царил безупречный порядок, во дворе имелась своя купальня, и можно было, не опасаясь шумливой компании, спокойно греться в обжигающе горячей воде.

И он расслабился, тихо перебирая в воспоминаниях некоторые приятные моменты последнего полугода. Сегодня Джерар не казался себе ни самозванцем, ни проклятым грешником, ни человеком, обреченным лишь заботиться о королевстве и о гильдии. Он чувствовал себя простым смертным, которому тепло, сытно и которому мерещится любимая девушка.

Он думал о странном — о том, что будь с ним сейчас Эрза, она бы наверняка раскраснелась от пара, и ее алые волосы отлично бы смотрелись на розовой коже, усеянной мелкими капельками. И будь она с ним, обязательно бы мило краснела, состроив совершенно потерянное лицо. Такого лица у нее никогда не бывает — ни в бою, ни если надо перемыть всю гильдию или нарядить елку. Она всегда все знает лучше всех, так и пышет самоуверенностью, и это в ней… действительно прекрасно.

И как же она прекрасна, когда броня железной леди слетает с нее, и там оказывается очень наивная и нежная девочка — добрая, робкая, но с такими разрушительными капризами и страхами, что может перебить целую армию. Слабость и сила чудно переплелись в Эрзе, и Джерар, несмотря на богатейшие познания в магии, на чудовищные знания Зерефа, не видел в мире ничего по-настоящему чудного и прекрасного. Никого и ничего, кроме Эрзы.

Вдобавок зимой она наконец-то открылась ему и показала уже всю себя, таящиеся в ней слабость и нежность. Джерар и не думал, что когда-нибудь будет кого-то целовать, да еще так исступленно. Но чем больше он впивался губами в розовую кожу, чем больше слизывал естественный сок и сладковатый пот Эрзы, тем меньше думал и о своей судьбе, и о своей вине. Все сменилось жадным обожанием, все сменилось щемящей нежностью. Он ласкал и себя не помнил, потому что столько доверия к себе он никогда и ни от кого не видел.

Его презирали. Его сторонились. В нем видели предателя, убийцу, злодея. И все — оправданно. Но с Эрзой… с Эрзой он мог ни о чем не помнить и быть просто счастливым человеком, которому всего-то и надо, что заставить Эрзу трепетать, стонать и даже кричать; сделать так, чтобы она давала больше сладкого сока, сжималась на его пальце и подавалась нежнейшими складками ему на язык. И он хорошо старался, ведь чувствовал языком и губами, чувствовал пальцами, как шумит в ее теле пульс, как она изнемогает от внутреннего жара. Он чувствовал всем собой, как его, ужасного человека, обожает тело Эрзы. И если бы с ним не была согласна ее душа, он бы ничего не получил. Ничего бы не увидел.

Тогда ему не хватило наглости воспользоваться ее доверием.

К тому же Эрза быстро вымоталась и заснула, даже не дожидаясь, когда он вытащит палец и отстранится. Уронив голову на бок, распластавшись как придется, она позволила распрямить ей ноги, как захочется, и так расслабилась, что он мог при желании сделать с ней все что угодно. Но Джерар не стал. Слизывая со скользких губ сок, вытирая лицо тылом ладони, он просто смотрел на нее спящую с каким-то ненормальным умилением. Почти как на дочь, хотя такая мысль была еще хуже и извращеннее всех прочих. С дочерьми не спят, а с Эрзой…

Даже целоваться грешно. И все же он с удовольствием запятнал себя грехом.  
Греясь в источнике, он и со стыдом, и с чувством безграничного счастья вспоминал об этом грехе. А вместе с тем вспоминал и вкус Эрзы, ее рваное дыхание, ее дурную доверчивость, которая осталась лаской на руках.

Она ничем не ответила ему, не ласкала его сама, но этого было и не нужно. Ее доверие дало ему все и с лихвой.

***

Освежившись, Джерар вышел из купальни, выпил воды, облачился в юкату и почистил над раковиной зубы. Тело ощущалось легким и свежим, но спать не хотелось совершенно. Странно, ведь от жара воды, от спокойного вечера Джерара всегда клонило в сон.

Но тут… что-то мешало.

Он все еще слышал чьи-то крики и хохот, какой-то долбеж, и гостиница сотрясалась от чьего-то мощного топота. Джерар с грустью вздохнул: вечер был хороший, но та компания слишком шумела, чтобы считать его совершенным.

И он решил попросить гостей с другой половины вести себя потише. Ни хозяйка гостиницы, ни прислуга так и не решились зайти и сделать выговор. Ну что ж, попробует скромный маг Джерар Фернандес, бывший некогда сосудом и слугой самого Зерефа.

Он решительно двинулся по коридору, без всяких сомнений отодвинул седзи и… так и застыл на пороге.

Перед ним были ребята из «Хвоста Феи» и уже совершенно нетрезвые. Нацу успокаивал Люси, которая, воображая себя, видимо кошкой, ластилась и гладилась об его плечо. Джувия и Леви сонно обнимали друг дружку, и Джувия опять почему-то плакала, а что до Грея и Гажила…

Грей и Гажил хрипели под зверски хохочущей Эрзой — она сложила из распластанных тел горку и, усевшись на чьей-то спине (на чьей именно — было не разобрать), давила их мощными ягодицами. В одной руке она держала пояс от чьей-то юкаты, в другой — пустую бутылку саке.

У Джерара перехватило дыхание.

И тут она величественно, словно сама богиня войны, поднялась, выпрямилась и со всей дури хлестнула поясом по спинам несчастных Грея и Гажила — те как ошпаренные подскочили с пола, пытаясь то ли увернуться, то ли занять хоть какую-то стойку для обороны. Ни один из них не догадался использовать магию.

Эрза же, распаленная их глупым сопротивлением, захохотала еще громче и зычно крикнула:

— Еще? Хочешь еще? Ты у меня запляшешь ЕЩЕ!

Пояс в ее руке мигом стал кнутом, и она так метко, так умело охаживала Гажила, что тот не мог сдержать слез. Суровый мужик с броней из металла вместо кожи совершенно сдавал, когда его обрабатывала грозная Эрза.

Не спасся и Грей. Отправив Гажила полежать на циновках одним метким ударом в лоб, Эрза, злобно хихикая, взялась за младшего товарища, над которым, видимо, издевалась абсолютно всегда, когда напьется. Она стиснула его шею в тисках и стала то ли душить, то ли мять, отчего бедняга Грей покрывался крупными каплями пота, которые тут же замерзали на нем.

Насладившись странным зрелищем, Джерар тихо подобрался к Эрзе со спины и тронул за плечо. Она резко обернулась, дернула даже не плечом, чтобы освободить его, а всей спиной, злобно зыркнула на Джерара…

Эмоции на ее лице были неописуемы. Самоуверенность и злорадство сползли почти сразу и сменились таким холодным ужасом, что Джерару стало ее жалко. Он мягко улыбнулся ей, стараясь одной только улыбкой и утешить, и тихо укорить: ну что за выражение, это же я!

От саке она и так раскраснелась, но, узнав его, покраснела сильнее — всем лицом, шеей и даже грудью, отчего ее кожа приобрела приятный малиновый оттенок, как если бы Эрза только что вышла из горячего источника. Разгоряченная и смущенная она нравилась Джерару больше всего.

— Отпусти его. Он такого не заслужил, — мягко подсказал ей Джерар, и она машинально кивнула, как-то потеряно выпустила Грея из объятий, а тот благополучно смылся и кинулся поднимать с пола беднягу-Гажила.

Очухавшись, оба смотрели на Джерара с некоторым ужасом. Но все-таки как на спасителя.

Что до Эрзы, то она робко повернулась к нему всем телом и, расправив юкату, скромно поджала ноги под себя. И не скажешь, что минуту назад она была воплощением разнузданной богини гнева, готовой крушить стены, кидать в любого, кто покажется, бутылки, громко хохотать, мять, давить, лупить и все прочее.

Стараясь сдержать добрый смех, Джерар тихо положил ладонь ей на макушку и провел по волосам, чувствуя, какие они еще влажные от пота и воды.

— Если ты не против, позволь, я уведу тебя. И все объясню, — тихо сказал он.

Она, опустив глаза и стараясь скрыть пылающие щеки за прядями волос, робко кивнула ему. Тогда Джерар встал на ноги и, взяв ее тихо за руку, помог встать и ей. Эрза не отвергла помощи, а потом и вовсе позволила повести себя по коридору. Все дальше и дальше, в комнаты Джерара.

Оказавшись там и задвинув за ними седзи, он просто развернулся к ней и чуть слышно признался:

— Я скучал. Пока не видел — не знал, что так сильно. Не знал, что встречу тебя здесь. Я ведь пришел просто искупаться в источнике.

Она как будто не услышала его объяснений. Не поднимая глаз, Эрза беспокойно теребила алую прядку и что-то бубнила себе под нос. Джерар разобрал только «увидел меня…» и «невыносимо».

— Все в порядке. Я знаю, как сильно ты их любишь, — попытался ободрить ее Джерар и даже снова взялся за ее плечо, но тут его пронзило недавнее воспоминание.

То, с какой наглостью он целовал саму Титанию. И не просто целовал, а там, где… не следует.

Наверное, он покраснел, потому что, заметив его выражение лица, Эрза покраснела еще больше. Куда больше? Джерар уже беспокоился, а не жар ли у нее? Выдержит ли этот жар ее сердце?

— Тогда ты сбежал! А я… я опять!.. — с пылом возразила она и наконец подняла голову. Взгляд Эрзы умолял сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы избавить ее от мучительного стыда.

И Джерар ляпнул то, что никогда бы не сказал, если бы не этот умоляющий взгляд. Никогда бы не сказал, потому что само по себе это было некстати, невпопад.

— Это мне должно быть стыдно, не тебе. Не стыдись, раз так… веселилась с друзьями. Никто же не пострадал? — напомнил он и улыбнулся как можно мягче.

Эрза вздрогнула, поджала губы и как будто напряглась. Покусав нижнюю губу, она только и выпалила:

— Вот именно! Тебе! Ты просто бросил меня спать! Разве ты не мог… подождать, пока я проснусь?

Кажется, в ее глазах блеснули слезы, и Джерара тут захлестнула волна мощного стыда. Ну да, довел девушку до истощения и бросил. Даже не побеспокоился проследить. И еще какую — Эрзу! Она ведь… она ведь его не простит.

Но Эрза не простила его совершенно иначе, чем думалось.

Эрза напала на него.

Она пихнула его в грудь ладонями и толкала до тех пор, пока он не уперся спиной в стену. К счастью, она была не бумажной, а одной из несущих. Потому что Эрза вжалась в него:

— Закончи что начал! И не смей! Никогда не смей так меня оставлять! Ну?! Или я ударю тебя! Я… так ударю тебя за все! За все, то ты сделал!

Она громко всхлипнула, лицо у нее скривилось от прорывающегося плача.

Вытерев бегущие по ее щекам слезы, Джерар наклонился к ней ближе и ткнулся лбом в лоб.

— Честно говоря, я испугался, что не справлюсь. Боюсь и теперь, — чистосердечно признался он и вдруг понял, что шепчет. Говорить такое вслух он уже просто не мог — не решался.

Зрачки Эрзы расширились, щека дернулась.

Отведя взгляд, он не сразу, путаясь в словах, робко призналась:

— Но ведь… справился. Не больно… щекотно… приятно… — с каждым словом она говорила все жестче и жестче, становилась злее и злее, будто откровенность выводила ее из себя.

— Что мне еще сказать? Я вырубилась от такой ерунды! Конечно я хочу тебя треснуть!  
— Не кричи, я немного глохну, — попросил Джерар и чуть поморщился.  
— Прости.  
— Ты меня прости. Я надеялся, что мы обойдемся… тем, что удалось сделать. Разве я могу… что-то еще? Быть чем-то полезен? Если ты хочешь еще, я, конечно, сделаю что смогу…

— Джерар! — она с такой злостью окликнула его, что он инстинктивно отклонился и с испугом посмотрел ей в глаза. Эрза еще пунцовела, но держалась уже твердо, даже самоуверенно.

— Просто прекрати извиняться! И прекрати… прекрати сбегать. Если ты еще раз оставишь меня одну… я воткну в тебя всю свою коллекцию мечей! Я… отлуплю тебя так, как не лупила никогда Нацу! Я… я свяжу тебя! Я… даже не знаю, что с тобой сделаю!

Помолчав немного и наблюдая за тем, как Эрза разрывается между безудержным плачем и гневными криками, Джерар невесело ухмыльнулся и покорно склонил голову как можно ниже.

— Тогда… тогда позволь мне оправдать твое доверие.

***

Ее неопытность сводила его с ума: она так осторожно, так неуклюже ворочала языком, стараясь ему ответить, так пугалась лишний раз куда-то лезть или не вовремя сомкнуть губы, что чаще покорно принимала его ласку, чем отдавала что-то взамен. Но Джерар и не ждал ответа — этой покорности и новых обжигающих чувств ему хватало более чем.

К тому же он нежно сжимал упругую грудь Эрзы, и всей ладони не хватало, чтобы обхватить ее полностью. Рука утопала в мягкой плоти, но за всей этой мягкостью чувствовались мощные мышцы, которые и выдавали в Эрзе великую мечницу. Выдавали ее и крепкие бедра, которыми она обнимала бока Джерара, пока нетерпеливо ерзала под ним, стараясь найти способ отвечать на его поцелуи.

Прикасаться к ней — и мягкой, и твердой, и нежной, и крепкой, — было слишком хорошо, но не так хорошо, как быть в ней.

Прежде чем протиснуться в нее, Джерар робко провел пальцами по нежным складкам, и, убедившись, что они достаточно влажные, натянул защитное заклинание на член. Обычно такую магию использовали, если надо было взять в руки что-то окисляющееся или горючее, но заклинание позволяла формировать защиту любых уровня и формы, причем анатомически верную. Вдобавок заклинание почти никак не сказывалось на ощущениях, поэтому Джерар избрал именно его.

Чтобы отвлечь Эрзу хоть немного — она напряглась под ним, и ее слегка потрясывало, — он ласково провел носом по ее щеке. Почти так же, как она зимой, и от этой простой ласки тогда он почувствовал себя если не любимым, то принятым. Она же в ответ на ласку слабо улыбнулась ему, чуть шевельнула губами и вдруг побледнела — она действительно боялась. Но боялась не боли. Боялась, что он бросит ее и уйдет.

— Сейчас, — шепнул он Эрзе в губы и двинул бедрами, стараясь не слишком жать ее. Он чувствовал головкой члена, как его обнимают, как нежат скользкие складки, как сдавливают твердым кольцом чуть дальше, и он толкнулся еще чуть-чуть, чтобы пройти преграду.

В ответ Эрза часто задышала, зрачки ее расширились и она вцепилась жесткими пальцами ему в плечи. Больно, но справедливо.

Он остановился. Прикрыл глаза и виновато вздохнул, собираясь с силам. Толкнуться хотелось жутко. Хотелось пройти всю преграду рывком, но он не стал, а вместо этого прижался губами к губам Эрзы, скользнул по ним языком, упрашивая открыть рот и дать поласкать еще немного. Поначалу она ничем не отвечала, а в испуге сжалась крепче, еще сильнее сдавила член, но Джерар был терпелив, и Эрза с ним тоже. Она отвлеклась на его язык и позволила заполнять им рот мелкими скользящими толчками. Эрза и не заметила, когда он так же нежно, примерно такими же толчками стал заполнять ее, помогая вобрать член во всю длину.

Иногда Джерар отрывался от ее рта и утешал шепотом, прикасаясь при этом губами то к щеке, то к шее, то к раковине уха:

— Еще немного… тише… тише… почти получилось.

Сам он чувствовал слишком многое и едва держался, чтобы не сорваться на резкие толчки, на жадные поцелуи. Эрза одуряюще сладко пахло, была такой горячей и мягкой внутри, сдавливала его так нежно и сильно, что хотелось, позабыв обо всем на свете, брать ее часто, немного грубо, завоевывать одним движением бедер, а потом собирать губами с ее губ слабые стоны. Хотелось чувствовать на лице ее дыхание и поить своим.

Джерар не думал быть грубым, но инстинкт вел его, и он двигал бедрами все чаще, обнимал Эрзу все крепче и очень скоро, не понимая сам как, впился губами ей в ключицу, скрутил в объятиях и держал так, пока сильными толчками вдавливал в нее таз и чувствовал, что она с такой же силой жмется к нему. Шумно дыша, он как будто оглох и ничего не слышал, а когда наконец выплеснулся в нее, почувствовал, как в действительно сильно она сжимает его.

Они с большим трудом отлипли друг от друга, и тут Джерар понял, что волосы у него на затылки слиплись — совершенно мокрые. Волосы Эрзы липли к грудям, плечам, подушке — везде.

Она смотрела на него ошалелым неосмысленным взглядом. Губы у нее тряслись, как и напрягшиеся бедра, как и лодыжки.

И крови… крови на постели не было.

Только сильный запах ее смазки. Сильный запах ее любви.

Сам не зная, почему, Джерар счастливо засмеялся и рухнул рядом с ней, от усталости не чувствуя больше тела. Его сильно клонило в сон, и он почти не разбирал, что шепчет ему Эрза.

«Ну вот… мы квиты». 


End file.
